Music Shuffle Drabbles
by Mockingjay99
Summary: JacexClary. Short drabbles for 5 songs on Jace and Clary!


**A/N: More Jace and Clary! I love these two. I'll probably have a Hush, hush Fanfic and maybe a Soul Eater or The Legend of Korra. So many cute couples to write about!**

**RULES**

1. Pick a character or pairing you like:

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them. I only did 5.

**Heartbreak Warfare –John Mayer**

_Once you want it to begin, No one really ever wins, In heartbreak warfare_

"I don't understand." Clary muttered to herself. Her and Jace had just broken up, but it wasn't a simple breakup. They still fought, and Clary was heartbroken.

She didn't know that Jace was heartbroken also. He longed for her smooth skin, her soft kiss, her fiery hair, the warmth of her body.

They would go at each other when they saw each other, or called each other, they yelled, and screamed. Clary was sitting in her bathroom now, tears on her face. This was never going to end. She just wanted Jace back.

At that moment Jace sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He really missed her. He wanted to fix this. Now. He didn't care what he had to do. He needed Clary.

Clary sniffle and texted Jace quickly. "No one really ever wins, huh?"

**All we are – One Republic**

_We won't say our goodbyes you know it's better that way_

Jace stood up. He placed the note down on their bed. He was leaving. He was leaving_ her_. It would hurt her. He knew that. But it was for the best.

The note read:

_Clary, _

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I have to do this. I can't hurt you anymore than I already have. It hurts me, just knowing you're hurt. But you have to know I love you. I love you more than I could possibly love anything. You're my world, Clarissa Fray. You've changed me, for sure. In a good way. But, I have to go. I'm trying to help you, Clary. This is for you._

_Remember I love you,_

_Jace_

He then picked up his suitcase, and walked out the door.

**For the first time –The Script**

_Sit talking up all night, Saying things we haven't for a while, A while, yeah_

Clary sighed and put her head in her hands. Jace sat next to her with an arm around her, trying his best to help her.

Clarissa Fray was pregnant.

"Come on, Clary. We'll get through this." Jace said. He just wanted to help her. Clary didn't want a baby. Not now. She looked up at Jace, and he took her hand before exiting their bedroom.

He sat down on the couch with her, and asked her questions. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

Clary looked at him skeptically before saying, "A boy."

"Why?" Jace asked, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Who doesn't want a little Jace?" Clary smiled. Jace laughed and kissed her.

They talked all through the night.

**Never say never – The Fray**

_I will be your guardian, When all is crumbling, To steady your hand_

Clary cried into her pillow. She was broken.

Her best friend was dead.

Simon was killed when he went out with Isabelle and Alec to kill a greater demon. Clary and Jace were on another mission, so there was no way to have saved him.

Clary's body trembled. A knock on her door startled her, and she wiped her eyes and nose before getting up to open the door.

Jace stood with a concerned look on his face, and he frowned when he saw Clary. She immediately was in his arms and he stroked her hair. "It's okay," he soothed. "We'll get through this together."

Clary held onto him for dear life. She cried into his shoulder. Everything was falling part. Jace just comforted her though, and eased her pain. He wanted to help her.

"Don't let me go." Clary sniffed after her eyes were dry.

Jace just nodded and kissed her temple.

**Fall for you – Secondhand Serenade**

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find, You're impossible to find_

They both sat in the Institute, Clary sat with her back against Jace, his arms around her. She had her sketchbook on her knees, doodling Jace while he had his eyes closed, talking to Clary occasionally.

"Jace?" Clary said. He opened his eyes and looked down at her drawing.

"How are you so talented, Fray?" he smiled. Clary blushed.

"My mom." She laughed. Jace grinned and kissed her cheek quickly.

"You're mine, Clary. There isn't anyone quite like you. I love you."

Clary smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too."


End file.
